Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spraying system may be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The spraying system can have one or more sprayers which are supplied with liquid by supply conduits. Wash liquid is recirculated through the treating chamber by a wash pump which fluidly couples the treating chamber to the supply conduits to recirculate liquid in the treating chamber.
A drying system may be provided for circulating air throughout the tub to dry the dishes. The drying system can have one or more vents which are supplied with air by supply conduits. Air is circulated through the treating chamber by a blower which fluidly couples the treating chamber to the supply conduits.
Operative devices, examples of which include user interfaces/control panels, displays, and lights, provided on the dishwasher can require a supply of power and/or data communication.